1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a support for a torch and more particularly to a support providing good rigidity and safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor activities at night, such as concerts, evening picnics, etc. are becoming increasingly popular, and torches are an attractive device to illuminate the area. The torches must be held at a height that enables maximum illumination and safety. A conventional support for a torch comprises a shank, a frame on the top of the shank to contain a fuel case and a spike at the bottom end of the shank to be stuck into the ground.
Because the spike is crude, it is not easy to be inserted it into hard ground when the weather has been very dry or very cold.
A conventional torch stand is shown in the Fig.5. To obviate the aforementioned problem, a rail (92) is provided at a suitable position on the shank (90) so the user can easily press the rail (92) with a foot in order to drive the spike into the ground until the rail (92) is flush with the ground.
Because there is only one rail (92) to abut the ground, the support for the shank (90) is not very safe. That is, it is easy for the torch to lean or fall when there is an external force exerted on the torch. This kind of support can only be used in the ground. It cannot be used on a fence as a decoration or for illumination.
An objective of the invention is to provide an improved support for a torch to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.